gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Bulgarin
Ray Bulgarin'http://support.rockstargames.com/requests/83793#/satisfaction (Russian: Рэй Бoлгарин) was a character in Grand Theft Auto series that appears as a minor antagonist in Grand Theft Auto IV and as the main antagonist of The Ballad of Gay Tony. Character overview Ray Bulgarin is an extremely wealthy, powerful Russian crime lord operating across the Adriatic Sea (either Italy, Slovenia, Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Montenegro or Albania) and Liberty City until he was deported. Bulgarin's appearance was altered between ''GTA IV and TBOGT. In IV, he had blond hair and harsher facial features. In TBOGT, he has dark hair instead and his skin is noticeably pale. His face is also more textured. His name is often incorrectly stated to be "Rodislav". This fake name first appeared on Wikipedia's article List of Grand Theft Auto IV characters. This mistake has even spread to such external websites as IMDB Prior to Grand Theft Auto IV Bulgarin was born in 1958 and had a sister named Galina Bulgarin. As a boy, he was in a wrestling academy, where his coach apparently made him take steroids. He immigrated to Liberty City and began his life as an international criminal. In 1989, at age 31, he was arrested for receiving an entire ship full of Albanian sex slaves. Sometime after, he continued human trafficking across the Adriatic sea, where he also lived in a large mansion on the waterfront. He employed Niko Bellic, who smuggled people into Italy from Eastern Europe, until one run in which the ship sank, and Niko was forced to abandon the ship. Bulgarin blamed Niko for this loss, and sought to hunt him down. Niko joined the merchant navy to escape Bulgarin's influence within Europe, and spent seven months on the Platypus before escaping to Liberty City. During Grand Theft Auto IV In 2008, Bulgarin returned to Liberty City to expand his business interests, met up with his old friend Dimitri Rascalov. Dimitri offered Niko, who was working for him by chance, to Bulgarin without hesitation; Niko escaped the ambush and Bulgarin still insisted on tracking him down, with Dimitri's help. Much more about Bulgarin is revealed in The Ballad of Gay Tony; he is interested in buying the Liberty City Rampage hockey team from Marki Ashvilli, as well as the Maisonette 9 nightclub from "Gay" Tony Prince. More about his personal lifestyle is also shown - he owns an Oracle, a blue Landstalker (which he sacrifices to kill a crooked NOOSE team on his case) and a black Marbelle. In his spare time he enjoys playing rock music with his bodyguard Timur. He also has very impressive collections of arcade machines, sports and rock memorabilia (some of it used by famous rock stars, including a $50,000 guitar) and even fine art (he talks on the phone about wanting to pay $20 million for a painting). Bulgarin believes "everything has a price, you just have to find out what it is", going so far as to try to hire a Maisonette 9 waitress as a prostitute for the night. Bulgarin hired Luis Lopez to assist him with the hockey team acquisition. Eventually, he and Ashvilli have an argument, and Luis must kill the team owner in a hectic ambush. Eventually, Bulgarin discovers that Tony and Luis had obtained the diamonds that were stolen from him by a cook, which made him turn against Luis. He set a trap for Luis, having beheaded the cook and leaving his head in a birthday cake box on a rooftop for Luis to find. When the diamonds are being traded in a hostage situation, he finds Niko and Luis representing opposing parties and orders his men to fire. Bulgarin failed again, as Niko and Luis both escaped and his diamonds were lost for good. After cooperating with Giovanni Ancelotti (a mob boss and the hostage's father) about the diamond situation, they agree to try to force Luis to kill Tony. Luis instead kills the Ancelotti associate and Bulgarin's hit squad. After learning that Tony and Luis survived, Bulgarin decides to leave the city. Before he can do so, Luis stowsaway in his private jet and kills his guards. Finding himself cornered, Bulgarin pulls out a grenade and threatens to blow up the plane if Luis shoots him. Luis ignores this and shoots Ray after he pulls the pin off the grenade. Luis manages to parachute out of the jet alive but Bulgarin is ultimately killed when the grenade explodes. Murders committed *The Cook - Murdered for stealing his diamonds.﻿ *Galina Bulgarin - Possibly Murdered in order to silence her. LCPD Database information '''Surname: Bulgarin First Name: Ray Age: 50 Place of Birth: Unknown Affiliations: Linked to Russian Organized Crime Syndicates throughout Liberty City Criminal Record: *1989 - Human Trafficking Notes: *People smuggler and high profile figure in global Organized Crime. *Believed to be operating in Europe on the Adriatic. *Deported after being caught receiving a shipment of Albanian sex workers at the Liberty City Docks in late 80s. *Reports indicate that he may try to return to the US. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Bleed Out (mentioned) *Russian Revolution *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Boulevard Baby *...Blog This! (Post-mission phone call) *Going Deep (Boss) *Dropping In... (Boss) *In the Crosshairs (Boss, Betrayal) *Ladies Half Price *Departure Time (Killed) Gallery File:RayBulgarin-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Ray Bulgarin in TBOGT. Gwahan2.png|Ray's blue Ghawar. References de:Ray Bulgarin es:Ray Bulgarin nl:Ray Bulgarin Bulgarin, Ray Bulgarin, Ray Bulgarin, Ray Bulgarin, Ray Bulgarin, Ray Bulgarin, Ray Bulgarin, Ray Category:russian mafia